December 2003 (FSK)
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *FSK (Germany) ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-12-?? ;Comments *Beginning of show: Hello again German speaking friends, I'm John Peel with 2 hours of Christmas favourites just for you. *Peel plays a track from Federation X covering Budgie's Theme For A Nude Disintegrating Parachutist Woman. *Peel claims that the best record possibly coming out from Finland was Melrose. *Peel plays a track from DJ Fresh, who collaborated with Rita Ora to produce Hot Right Now, which reached number 1 in the UK singles chart in 2012. *Peel plays a track from Stylus, which samples what he thinks is Richard Burton reading Dylan Thomas' poem A Child's Christmas In Wales, but is actually the poet himself (a surprising mistake, since he had already played it in conjunction with the single several times before). Sessions *None Tracklisting *Cow'P: Punks In The Skum Shop (12" - Cow'P vs. Kema Keur) AD AAD AT :(JP: 'And this is indeed a Christmas record and it's from Elephant Man, noted homophobe, but I can't detect any homophobia in this particular track, perhaps he cleaned up his act because he signed to a major label and realises that it's not a cool idea after all or perhaps actually he's just a wiser man, anyway let's hope it is the latter really, this is Badman Holiday') *Elephant Man: Badman Holiday (7") In The Streetz *Thermals: No Culture Icons (CD - More Parts Per Million) Sub Pop *Kevin Energy: Know You're Rushing (shared 12" with Duncan Oatham - Ready? / Know You're Rushing) Relentless Vinyl *Hells: He's The Devil (But I Love Him So) (7") Artrocker *James Brown: Get Up, Get Into It, Get Involved Pt. 1 (7") King *Blacks: The Boss With The Hot Sauce (7" - Shattered - Limited Tour Edition 7" Record) Big Neck *Hinsidan: Viva! Refuse Nicks (12" - We're Sick Ov Your Violence) Realler *Fall: (We Wish You) A Protein Christmas (CD Single) Action *Austin Faithful: I'm In A Rocking Mood (v/a CD - Red Bumb Ball - Rare And Unreleased Rocksteady 1966 - 1968) Pressure Sounds *Moving Fusion: Reality (Remix) (2x12" - Remix E.P.) RAM *Terrashima: Dirty Lie (7") Sickroom Gramophonic Collective *Fotomoto: Hydrocomfort (CD - Suranov, A?) Лёгкие *Anaal Nathrakh: How The Angels Fly In (We Can Never Be Forgiven) (CD - When Fire Rains Down From The Sky, Mankind Will Reap As It Has Sown) Mordgrimm :(JP: 'This is one of the greats, a man who never did a session, but by god I wished he had done, this is Jimmy Reed') *Jimmy Reed: Do The Thing *Corrigan: Hope (7" - Waterballad / Hope) Bright Star *Umek: Entan (12" - Telontol) NovaMute *Federation X: Theme For A Nude Disintegrating Parachutist Woman (7") Wäntage USA *Budgie: Crash Course In Brain Surgery (7" - Crash Course In Brain Surgery / Nude Disintegrating Parachutist Woman) MCA *7-10 Splits: Jesus Got A Hammer (7" - From The Tall Corn Country) Big Neck *Roosevelt Graves And Brother: Woke Up This Morning (With My Mind On Jesus) (6xCD - Goodbye, Babylon) Dust-to-Digital *Donna Summer: Disco Satan (shared CD with OVe-NaXx - Donna Summer vs. Ove Naxx) AD AAD AT *East Coast West Coast *Melrose: Coming Out Soon (LP - Melrose) Electric Kid *Lil Pocketknife: East Coast/West Coast (CD - Pants Control) Narnack *DJ Fresh: Foreigner (shared 2x12" with Adam F - The Original Junglesound E.P.) Breakbeat Kaos *Coachwhips: I Drank What? (CD - Bangers Vs. Fuckers) Narnack *Spanner Banner: Hottest Some Ting (7") Rude *Vive La Fête!: Noir Désir (12") Surprise *Mabel Scott: Boogie Woogie Santa (v/a CD - Papa Ain't No Santa Claus Mama Ain't No Christmas Tree) Viper *Stylus: Pluen Eira (Snowflake) (7") Ochre File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-03-12 ;Length *2:01:03 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:2003 Category:FSK Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes